The present invention relates to a method for producing a link unit, and to a link unit, in particular for use in commercial vehicles.
Link units of this type and methods for producing them are already known from the prior art. Thus, in particular in commercial vehicle chassis, the axles or axle stub arrangements are mounted by means of longitudinal links which are suspended pivotably on the frame of the vehicle, spring elements and torsional damper elements at the same time acting on the longitudinal links and ensuring controlled displaceability of the wheels of the commercial vehicle which are arranged on the chassis. Here, the longitudinal links which are known from the prior art are frequently configured as cast parts, more or fewer additional components of the link or components to be connected to the link being configured in one piece with the longitudinal link. In the case of said links which are configured as a cast part, the high weight, the great production complexity, in particular in the case of relatively complex link geometries, and the lack of welding capability have proven disadvantageous. Furthermore, longitudinal links are known which are constructed from individual metal sheets in a box design and are welded together. However, said links require extremely high mounting complexity, and their strength is sometimes weakened on account of the numerous welded seams. The known link units therefore have significant disadvantages, in particular with regard to the weight and with regard to the manufacturing complexity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a link unit, which method can be realized as simply as possible and at the same time makes a weight reduction possible of the link unit which is produced by way of said method. Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide a link unit which can be produced particularly simply and, moreover, has sufficient strength and service life with simultaneously low weight.